Handsome Teacher
by the pink turtle
Summary: Baekyun yang jatuh hati pada guru barunya? Bagaimana akhir ceritanya? ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

Handsome Teacher

by: Franciska Sunarya

Kelas 11-4 atau disebut juga kelas neraka. Adalah kelas yang terkenal akan kenakalanya sebab 3 anak nakal berada disana. Kim Jongde, Kim Jongin serta Byun Baekyun adalah tiga serangkai yang membuat kelas ini mendapat julukan tersebut.

"Oi Kim bersaudara, ke kantin yuk" ajak Baekyun

"Nama keluarga kami memang sama byun tapi jangan panggil kami bersaudara. Aku tidak sudi bersaudara dengan anak nakal ini" kata Jongin ketus.

"Nakal? Ulangi sekali lagi bebek! Aku jadi nakal semenjak bergaul denganmu tau"

"Aku lapar ayokk. Kalau nggak mau nanti kalo kalian bolos aku katakan pada saem ya"

"Iya iya anak manja" kata dua kim.

Situasi dikantin sedangan ramai tidak ada meja tersisa untung saja xuimin, teman sekelas mereka mengajak mereka untuk bergabung denganya. Baekyun makam dengan lahap dan tak memperdulikan percakapan teman - temannya hingga percakapan mereka berganti tentang guru baru yang akan menggantikan posisi guru matematika mereka. Xiumin yang rajanya gosip mulai berkata

"kau tau kalau guru pengganti ini masih muda dan tampan. Tinggi dan putih. Dan"

"yang penting adalah apakah guru itu belum memiliki pasangan?" timpal Baekyun mendadak tertarik pada percakapan.

Semua orang dimeja itu kontan meneriakinya. Dan yang diteriaki hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. setelah makan mereka menuju kelas. Trio nakal ini sudab merencanakan untuk membolos saat pelajaran matematika. Namun saat memasuki kelas, irene yang notabene sekretaris kelas mengingatkan untuk tidak macam-macam kali ini karena guru pengganti mereka akan mulai mengajar hari ini.

"hai semua. Nama saya Park Chanyoel. Saya merupakan guru pengganti kalian. Sekarang untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh materi kalian akan saya adakan kuis hari ini." kontan saja seluruh kelas mengeluh mendengar perkataan guru baru ini.

"yah tau gini mending tadi kita membolos saja. Apa-apan coba baru masuk udah ngasih kuis. Aku mulai tidak suka dengan guru ini" ujar Jongin pada kedua temannya.

"tapi jika dilihat-lihat Chanyoel seam sangat tampan ya." ujar Baekyun sambil sedikit bergumam.

"bodoh kau Baekyun. Guru menyebalkan ini kau sebut tampan" protes Jongde.

"untung aku tidak jadi bolos. Kalau bolos buang-buang rejeki nih namanya"

Chanyoel melirik kearah 3 anak ini dan mendekati mereka.

"Halo seam nama saya Byun Baekyun. Apa seam sudah punya pacar? " tanya Baekyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"pertanyaanmu tidak penting. Sekarang kerjakan kuis ini. Jangan banyak bicara." kata chanyoel sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"mamih aku pulang. Mau makan pizza dong ma" ujar Baekyun sambil menyeret tasnya menuju sofa. Ia merebahkan badan di sana. Saat hendak menuju dapur Baekyun melihat sang ibu sedang menelepon seseorang.

"mih.. Mamih tadi bicara dengan siapa tadi? Papa ya? Ato papa mau pulang ya. Mamih Baekyun mau minta dibeliin oleh-oleh dong. Apa ya sepatu kah atau jaket atau.."

"Baekyun apa-apaan sih! Siapa yang telepon papa coba yang bilang ayah mau pulang juag siapa?"

"terus kalo bukan ayah siapa coba. Atau janga-jangan mamih punya selingkuhan ya?"

"hus Baekyun. Kamu itu kalo sama mamih pikirannya jelek banget. Mamih tu lagi telepon sama temen mamih. Dia ngajakin mamih buat dinner bareng nanti malem. " jelas nyonya byun sabar. Yah bagaimana lagi dia hanya punya Baekyun sebagai temanya dirumah. Tuan Byun sedang kejepang untuk urusan bisnis selama 3 minggu.

"kamu mau ikut kan? Nemenin mamih disana. Masak mamih sendirian baek"

"enggak ah mih. Nanti disana bosan."

"tenang aja sayang. Disana bukan cuma mamih sama temen mamih kok. Teman mamih bakal ngajakin anaknya. Jadi kamu ngak bosen nanti. Dan anak temen mamih cakep lho!" ujar nyonya Byun sambil pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Yahh karena aku anak yang baik dan penurut maka aku akan ikut perkataan mamih" padahal sih Baekyun cuma ingin melihat anak teman nyonya byun yang kayanya tampan.

"Baekyun ayo cepat jalannya. Kita udah telat nih teman mamih udah nunggu."

"iya sabar mamihku yang cantik. Kan kita telat berangkat gara-gara mamih make up nya lama" balas Baekyun.

Restoran ini terlihat mewah dan memiliki aroma yang sedap. Didalamnya terdapat beberapa pelanggang yang sedang menyantap makanan dengan lahap. Entah mengapa pandangan Baekyun tertarik pada meja disudut ruangan. Pandangan Baekyun berpindah karena melihat seorang pelayan melewatinga sambil membawa masakan yang enak.

Tanpa disadari Nyonya Byun sudah duduk disalag satu meja. Sambil menyapa temanya.

"halo Baekyun sudah lama tidak bertemu ya. Kamu terlihat sangat manis ya sama seperti dulu. Masih ingat padaku kan? " ujar wanita yang merupakan teman ibunya.

"oh terimakasih tante. Tapi maaf saya lupa dengan anda." ujar Baekyun

"tentu saja kamu lupa terakhir kita ketemu mungkin saat kamu masih di elementary school kan? Kamu sekarang sudah besar rupanya. Oh iya ini perkemalkan anakku namanya Chanyoel, Park Chanyoel. "

Astaga Baekyun baru sadar bahwa orang yang ada disebelahnya tadi adalah Park Chanyoel, guru pengganti dikelasnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya dari tadi.

"halo saya Park Chanyoel. Senang bertemu anda. " sapa Chanyoel pada Baekyun yang langsung terdiam karna menyadari kalau dia adalah salah satu muridnya.

"hallo seam. Kita nampaknya berjodoh bukan? Hehehe" balas Baekyun pada Chanyoel.

"kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya?"

"Baekyun adalah muridku disekolah bu."

"wah syukur lah kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya. Tolong jaga Baekyun ya Chanyoel. Dia anak yang nakal jadi jika dia berbuat macam-macam disekolah tolong jangan segan-segan menghukumnya." ujar nyonya Byun

"mamihhh kok jahat sih sama anam sendiri. Masak rela anaknya dihukum sih. "

"baik Tante Byun saya tidak akan segan." balas Chanyoel yang diikuti dengan senyuman jahil pada Baekyun

Makan malam ini berlangsung cukup menyenangkan bagi Baekyun terutama karena ia bisa melihat Chanyoel seam yang tampan selama 2 jam.

"kalian terlihat bosan. Begini saja bagaimana kalau kalian pulang duluan ada hal penting yang ingin kami bicarakan. Jadi Chanyoel tolong antarkan Baekyun pulang ya. Ibu mau bicara sebentar" jelas nyonya Park

"tapi bu. Aku..."

"sudah seam. Baiklah ibu dan tante Baekyun pulang dulu ya." ujar Baekyun sambil membungkuk pada kedua wanita tersebut.

Baekyun mengaitkan tanganya pada tangan Chanyoel dan menariknya keluar dari restoran. Saat sampai luar restoran Chanyoel melepaskan tangan Baekyun dan berjalan mendahului Baekyun.

"seam jalanya jangan cepat-cepat dong. Baekyun tertinggal nih. Seam! Hey ajusshi apa kau dengar? " teriak Baekyun. Nampakanya perkataan Baekyun memberikan dampak pada Chanyoel.

"salah siapa memiliki kaki yang pendek. Dan kalau jadi pria harus lebih cepat jalanya." balas Chanyoel

"kaki Baekyun pendek gara-gara pemberian mamih tau. Awas saja akan aku kata kan pada mamih kalau ajusshi menghinanya"

Chanyoel tidak membalas perkataan Baekyun dan terus berjalan sampai berhenti dan masum kedalam mobil berwarna hitam yang ada di depan mereka.

"wah mobil ajusshi bagus juga. Ohh iya ajusshi, umur ajusshi berapa?"

"22. Makanya kamu harus sopan padaku. Aku lebih tua darimu"

"22 bukannya itu terlalu muda untuk menjadi guru. Jangan-jangan ajusshi sebenarnya bukan guru ya? "

" jangan bicara macam-macam. Sekarang pakai sabuk pengamanmu dan katakan dimana alamat rumahmu! "

"rumahku? Untuk apa alamat rumahku. Ajusshi! Janga-jangan seam jatuh cinta padaku ya. Sampai-sampai ajusshi ingin tahu rumahku. Aduh ajusshi bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuk jatuh cinta padaku? Memangsih aku memang imut dan manis"

"hey hey jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh aku harua mengantarmu pulang bodoh. Cepat katakan"

"ahh ajusshi kenapa pulang sih aku mau ketempat lain. Bagaimana kalau kerumah ajusshi saja? Aku malas dirumah"

"kamu harus pulang. Ingan besok ada pelajaranku dan aku memberikan tugas."

"baiklah ajusshi"

Bersambung...

Cuap-cuap layaknya seorang penulis:

Halo semua. Maap ya ceritanya nggak jelas tapi emang lagi pengen ngepublis ini cerita. Dan maap ya typo bertebaran layaknya bintang

Happy reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Handsome Teacher

by: Franciska Sunarya

Chapter 2

Selama perjalanan pulang Chanyoel tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun bosan bukan main dalam perjalanan tersebut. Karena geram Baekhyun pun membuka kaca mobil. Baekhyun diam-diam mengamati bintang-bintang di langit.

" Indah sekali. Ajjushi bisakah kau ambilkan aku satu yang disana? " ujar Baekhyun

"apa? Jangan macam-macam ya. Kamu kira aku pesulap yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan anehmu itu. Sudah tutup jendelanya. Dingin".

"Dingin? Ajusshi bahkan menggunakan baju lebih hangat dari padaku malah merasa dingin" timpal Baekhyun sambil menutup kaca mobil. " atau ajusshi sedang mengode untuk minta dipeluk? Ahhh ajusshi kenapa tidak bilang sih"

Baekhyun mencoba memeluk Chanyoel yang sedang mengemudi. Chanyoel berupaya menghindar dari pelukan Baekyun.

"hei hei jauh kan tanganmu dari tubuhku bocah atau akan aku turunkan ditengah jalan!" bentak Chanyoel pada Baekyun.

"bukannya ajusshi yang menginginkan untuk ku peluk. Kenapa sekarang malah tidak suka. Menyebalkan"

Karena pertengkaran tersebut konsentrasi Chanyoel berkurang dan tidak melihat adanya kucing yang menyebrangi jalan. Chanyoel pun berhenti mendadak karena terkejut.

" lihat gara-gara kamu aku hampir menabrak seekor kucing! Bila kucing tadi mati kamu yang akan aku suruh menguburnya bocah" cecar Chanyoel pada Baekhyun .

"Ajjushi bahuku..." rintih Baekhyun

"kali ini apa kau akan berakting sakit supaya aku tidak marah padamu hah!?"

"Hiiaa bahuku sungguh sakit tauk. Ini juga salahmu kenapa tidak menyetir dengan benar. Wah kau! Bukanya bertanya apakah aku butuh perawatan malah berfikir aku berpura-pura"

Karena emosi Baekhyun pun tak sengaja menggerekan bahunya yang hasilnya membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat sakit pada area bahunya. Melihat hal itu Chanyoel merasa bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar sakit. Chanyoel melepas seatbeltnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada badan Baekyun. Saat Chanyoel memeriksa bahu Baekyun, Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar.

" hemmm... Nampaknya bahumu terkilir karena kejadian tadi. Kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit untuk mengantisipasi hal lain. Apa benar-benar sakit?" tanya Chanyoel pada Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap rambut Baekyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala. Baekhyun berfikir bahwa Chanyoel hanya terlihat cuek dan dingin namun rupanya Chanyoel adalah orang yang hangat dan pengertian.

"mama, Baekhyun pulang " Baekhyun memanggil nyonya Byun sambil membuka pintu namun tidak ada jawaban darinya.

"aku fikir oma belum pulang. Mari masuk"

"tidak aku akan pulang"

"kamu akan apa? Bagaimana denganku? Kamu akan meninggalkan aku sendiri? Dengan kondisiku yang cedera begini? Dan bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan kepada mama tentang keadaanku sekarang?"

"aku tidak peduli"

"daebak. Ajjushi ingin dibilang tidak bertanggung jawab pada anak perawan yang manis ini"

"Hei hei jaga bicaramu aku tidak melakukan apa pun padamu. Kau cedera juga gara-gara kau banyak tingkah di dalam mobil dan juga... "

"Awawaw Ajjushi tanganku sakit lagi. Bisakah ajusshi tetap disini sampai mama pulang. Please" bujukan Baekhyun nampaknya berhasil kali ini. Ekspresi khawatir nampak jelas diwajah dingin Chanyoel.

Chanyoel nampaknya menyerah akan rengekan Baekhyun dan ia pun sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena membuat "anak manis" ini merasakan sakit karena terkilir. Yah walaupun bukan seutuhnya kesalahan Chanyoel, namun Chanyoel juga tidak mau dibilang tidak bertanggung jawab oleh tante Byun dan ibunya. Chanyoel mendaratkan dirinya disofa yang berada diruang tengah. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan disertai umpatan. Chanyoel pun menuju arah suara dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang memegangi bahunya.

"apa yang kau lakukan bocah bodoh? Bisakah kau tidak membuatku khawatir?"

"Daebak. Ajjushi apa kau sadar? Baru saja kau mengatakan bahwa kau khawatir padaku? Sungguh? Daebak. Tapi tunggu, kenapa nada bicaramu menyebalkan? Aku pria manis, Byun Baekhyun memasuki area terlarang yaitu dapur karena ingin membuatkan minum untuk pria tinggi nan tampan" kata-kata terakhir Baekhyun dibarengi dengan kerlingan mata kearah Chanyoel yang diikuti gelak tawa dari Baekhyun.

"kau tidak usah berusaha mendapatkan hatiku. Sudah duduk saja dan jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh. Paham?"

"tapi bagaimana dengan minuman dan camilan yang akan ku siapkan?"

"jika aku lapar atau haus akan aku ambil sendiri. Paham?

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti punggung Chanyoel menuju ruang tengah. Baru saja Chanyoel duduk di sofa Baekhyun menarik-narik jasnya.

"ajusshi bisakah kau ambilkan aku sebotol air minum dingin"

"hei bodoh kenapa kau tidak mengatakanya saat kita masih di dapur hah? Memang kau siapa memintaku mengambilkan minum?"

"Ajjushi adalah pelaku utama atas tindak pencurian hati milik Byun Baekyun"

"Cihh" Chanyoel berjalan menuju kedapur. Sementara itu Baekhyun merasa kalau cederanya ini membawa keberuntungan padanya karena dengan cederanya ini Park Chanyoel menjadi penurut walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin meneriaki orang itu tiap kali bahunya merasa sakit. Tapi yahhh so far rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu sakit kok.

"hei Baekhyun bolehkah aku mengambil sebotol soju ini?"

"Emm ambilah ajjushi tidak apa-apa"

Chanyoel kembali dengan sebotol soju dan sebotol air mineral ditanganya. Chanyoel menenggak sojunya dan menyandarkan diri pada sofa.

"ajjushi apakah aku boleh meminta itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk botol soju yang diminum Chanyoel.

"tidak. Kau masih dibawah umur. Apa lagi aku ini gurumu bagaimana mungkin kau berani minum dibepan gurumu hah?"

"jika di sekolah mungkin ajjushi adalah guruku namun saat diluar sekolah aku akan menganggap ajusshi bukan guru. Boleh ya ajusshi" bujuk Baekhyun

Namun Chanyoel tidak memberikannya pada Baekyun. Melihat hal itu Baekhyun merasa kesal dan meninju bisep Chanyoel.

"hei apa kau laki-laki. Pukulan mu itu tidak berasa bodoh"

"ajjushi menyebalkan. Aku akan ambil sendiri didapur"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Chanyoel menarik lengan kiri Baekhyun yang kebetulan bagian yang terkilir. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun kontan menjerit kesakitan dan memegang bahunya.

"ajjushi sungguh-sungguh ingin menyakitiku rupanya"

"apakah sakit? Seharusnya kamu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh seperti yang ku katakan"

"jika ajjushi memberikan soju itu padaku, pasti aku tidak akan melakukannya"

"apa kau sungguh ingin mencobanya? Tapi sayang milikku tinggal sedikit bocah"

"Menyebalkan" Baekhyun cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyoel.

"apa kau sangat menginginkannya? Kau masih bocah jadi aku tidak membiarkanmu"

Namun Baekhyun diam saja dan tidak memberikan balasan.

" baiklah akan aku berikan"

"Sungguh. Apakah ajusshi sungguh akan memberikannya padaku?"

"Ya. Tapi hanya sedikit dan dalam kadar alkohol yang rendah"

"yes. Baik lah tidak jadi masalah"

Namun Chanyoel justru menghabiskan seluruh isinya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun geram dan memukul bisep Chanyoel untuk kedua kalinya.

"ajjushi kau menipu ku. Kau sungguh jahat. Menyebalkan. Dan ajussmmm..."

Chanyoel mencium Baekhyun ditanternya yang secara otomatis membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kata-katanya dan terkejut. Namun Baekhyun menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Chanyoel. Menurut Baekhyun rasa tanter Chanyoel sangat menarik, ada sedikit rasa soju setiap kali pria tampan yang notabene merupakan gurunya itu menciumnya. Chanyoel memegang leher Baekhyun dan menggigit bagian bawah tanter Baekhyun sebagai penutupnya.

"yakk ajjushi apa yang kau lakukan hah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah pada Chanyoel.

"bukan kah kau ingin merasakan soju ini? Dengan cara inilah aku memberikan soju itu padamu" jawab santai Chanyoel.

"ta-tapi kau mengambil my first kiss" jawab Baekhyun sambil tergagap. Ya ciuman pertama Baekhyun dirampas oleh Chanyoel.

"tapi apakah ini sungguh-sungguh your first kiss? Entah mengapa sebagai pemula kau cukup hebat dalam hal berciuman" goda Chanyoel.

Kata-kata itu nampaknya berdampak pada Baekhyun yang langsung terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah. Baekhyun diam saja dan hendak berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di dapur.

"kau hendak kemana? Disini saja" perintah Chanyoel dengan nada memaksa.

"ada apa ajjushi? Kau tidak ingin jauh-jauh dariku ya. Sepertinya ajjushi telah jatuh cinta padaku ya? Hahaha" celetuk Baekhyun ringan.

Sedangkan Chanyoel hanya memberikan tatapan mengerikan seolah berkata "tetap disini atau mati" yang kontan membuat Baekhyun menurut dan kembali duduk disisi Chanyoel.

"aku sangat lelah setelah menyetir. Dan sebotol soju tadi membuatku sangat mengantuk. Kenapa tante sangat lama sih bocah?" kelu Chanyoel yang nampak sangat lelah. Chanyoel memijat pelipisnya untuk meredakan rasa penat yang menggangunya.

"itulah sebabnya kenapa aku akan pergi. Aku hendak menelphone mama dan menanyakan kapan mama pulang. Harusnya ajjushi membiarkan aku pergi. Dasar menyebalkan"

Baekhyun merasa aneh saat Chanyoel tidak menjawab. Saat melihat kearah Chanyoel, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyoel telah terlelap disandaran sofa. Melihat hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia mengamati wajah Chanyoel dimulai dari mata, hidung, hingga tanter sexy dengan warna pink cerah itu. Baekhyun kagum akan guru barunya yang sangat tampan itu. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar dan menggambil selimut untuk Chanyoel. Baekhyun menyelimuti badan Chanyoel secara perlahan.

"Baekhyuna... " Chanyoel mengigau dalam tidurnya.

Blush mendengar hal itu membuat wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Bagaimana bisa Chanyoel menyebut namanya saat sedang tertidur. Detak jantung Baekhyun seolah berlari meninggalkan tubuhnya yang masih memegangi ujung selimut.

Bersambung

Cuap-cuap layaknya penulis:

Halo semuanya. Saya berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah membaca Handsome Teacher 😘

Saya mohon maaf belum bisa update dengan waktu yang pasti tapi saya janji ff ini akan update sampek selesai kok.

Last but not least please like, follow and review ya.


	3. kayak sinetron : Orang ketiga

Handsome Teacher

By: Franciska Sunarya

Chapter 3

Dengan langkah perlahan Baekhyun melangkakan kaki menuju UKS. Rasa sakit dibahunya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa mengikuti kelas olahraga.

'yak ajjushi kurang ajar kalau dia berhati-hati dia pasti tidak harus pergi dari kelas olahraga' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati saat berjalan menuju ke UKS. Tapi Baekhyun mencoba melihat sisi baiknya, dia tidak harus berkeringat dan bau asam bila tidak ikut kelas dan di UKS dia bisa bersantai tanpa ada gangguan.

Saat memasuki ruang UKS, Baekhyun langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur yang terletak dipaling ujung. Ruang UKS hari ini kosong karena dokter jaga sedang cuti.

"tidur siang yang menyenangkan" gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Tidur siang Baekhyun berjalan sangat tenang hingga seseorang memasuki ruang UKS.

"apa maksud mu hah? Kembali setelah berhianat?"

"Aku tidak peduli dan tidak ingin tahu apapun"

'siapa kah gerangan yang ada disana? Kenapa suaranya nampak tidak asing?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Setelah menyakinkan diri, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengintip dengan sedikit membuka tirai penyekat dan melihat Chanyeol Seonsaengnim sedang berbicara dalam telepon. Nada bicaranya mengisyaratkan bahwa Chanyeol Seonsaeng nampak tidak menyukai lawan bicaranya.

"Cihh dasar tidak tau malu" rutuk Chanyeol pada seseorang diujung sana yang baru saja menelponnya

"Oi Seam! Jangan marah-marah dong. Pria cantik dan manis yang sedang sakit disini jadi takut nanti" goda Baekhyun yang diiringi senyum sok polos dari Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri bocah. Hariku sudah sial dan jangan tambahi kesialanku dengan ulahmu. Arraseo."

"Aku? Pembawa sial? Aku ini pembawa keberuntungan. Dan tunggu seam, kalau ingin membahas tentang sial. Bukan kah aku terus yang sial saat kita bertemu?"

"Kesialan apa nya?"

"Iya kesialan. Dimulai dari bahuku yang terkilir, pencurian first kiss dan jangan lupa omelan ibuku tadi pagi. Kenapa Chanyeol Seonsaengnim tidak mengucapkan kata maaf bukankah harusnya..."

Sementara Baekhyun menumpahkan perasaannya dengan mengomel padanya, pikiran Chanyeol terbang menuju kejadian pagi hari tadi...

*

Chanyeol merasa seluruh badannya pegal saat terbangun dari tidurnya pagi tadi. Tentu saja dia yang tinggi semampai itu, harus tidur dengan menekuk kaki agar bisa muat di sofa. Chanyeol pun merasa tidak familiar dengan lokasinya berada sekarang. Setelah memutar otak, Chanyeol pun sadar bawa ia tertidur saat mengantar bocah menyebalkan itu.

"Dan dimana bocah menyebalkan itu berada sekarang? Akan ku marahi karena tidak membangunkan ku" rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

"ahhh kau sudah bangun ya. Maap ya aku tidak membangunkanmu nak. Aku lihat kau sangat lelah jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak membangunkanmu" ucapan Nyonya Byun membuat semua rantai kata-kata pedas untuk Baekhyun leyap seketika.

"Ah tidak apa Bibi Byun. Saya harusnya mengatakan terimakasih karena telah membiarkan saya menginap. Karena sudah pagi dan saya juga harus bersiap untuk mengajar, lebih baik saya pamit" ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkuk

"Ehhh tunggu Chanyeol. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan anak sahabatku pulang sebelum makan. Mari makan nak. Aku sudah membuat sarapan" ajak Nyonya Byun sambil mengamit tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya menuju ke dapur. Chanyeol pun mau tidak mau mengikuti pemilik rumah menuju dapur. Dan saat melihat makanan yang dibuat oleh Nyonya Byun, barisan cacing diperut Chanyeol pun melakukan demo.

"Ahhh, bagaimana anak itu akan menjadi dewasa jika bangun tepat waktu saja tidak bisa. Byun Baekhyun anak mami yang paling cantik ayo bangun dan sarapan sayang. Nanti makananmu dingin nak"

"Ne mami. Wait mami lagi pakek baju nih" ujar Baekhyun dari lantai atas. Selang 5 menit Baekhyun sudah turun dengan seragamnya.

"Pagi mami"

"Pagi sayang. Oh iya mami mau tanya. Kenapa kamu biarkan Chanyeol tidur disofa? Harusnya kamu minta Chanyeol tidur di kamarmu nak"

"Kareuna fiany tetidul mami" (karena dianya tertidur mami).

"Ihh saat makan jangan bicara. Tidak sopan"

"Kalau mami tidak mengajakku berbicara aku tidak akan bicara mami"

"Dasar anak nakal dikasih tahu malah membantah. Gimana mami ngak tambah keriput kalo kamu nya bikin mami kesal setiap hari?"

Chanyeol yang menjadi pendengar adu mulut ini hanya tersenyum melihat kemiripan diatara ibu dan anak ini. Sangat berbeda dengan suasana dirumahnya.

"Hei ajjushi, kenapa tersenyum? Apa ajjushi senang dibela oleh ibu hah?" tanya Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melihat kearahnya.

"Hei yakk anak nakal. Kenapa kau panggil dia ajjushi hah? Dia itu punya nama Baekhyun. Maafkan anakku ya Chanyeol." tegur Nyonya Byun.

"Ahhh tidak apa bibi. Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi anak-anak seperti Baekhyun ini"

"Sudah terbiasa ya" sindir Baekhyun

"Sudah ayo habiskan makanmu. Nanti kalian berdua terlambat ke sekolah. Dan Chanyeol, bibi sudah menelpon ibumu dan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan pulang dulu sebelum ke sekolah"

"Tapi bibi bagaimana dengan baju ku. Aku tidak mungkin kesekolah dengan baju ini"

"Tenang saja nak. Kau pakai baju milik ayah Baekhyun saja. Kurasa ada ukuran yang pas untukmu. Sebentar ya" ujar Nyonya Byun sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Nyonya Byun kembali dengan membawa sebuah setelan baju untuk Chanyeol. Dan ia diminta untuk menggunakan kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Baekhyun karena kamar mandi di lantai bawah sedang dibenahi. Chanyeol pun terpaksa harus mandi disana. Saat Chanyeol selesai mandi dia mendapati Baekhyun sedang berada di depan cermin dan sedang menggunakan eyeliner di kedua mata indahnya.

"Cihh kau itu perempuan atau apa? Kenapa menggunakan spidol itu hah?"

"Hei ajjushi aku melakukan ini supaya hati ajjushi tidak tertarik oleh orang lain. Hehehe. Dan juga ini namanya bukan spidol tapi eyeliner"

"Dasar bocah"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan berjinjit didepannya sehingga jarak antara wajah mereka haya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hah? Menciumku? Apa ciumanku sangan hebat sehingga kau menginginkannya lagi hah?" ucap Chanyeol sambil lebih mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun. Yang langsung direspon dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Detak jantung Baekhyun serasa terpacu lebih cepat.

"Apa kau sangat menginginkannya?" goda Chanyeol yang diikuti dengan kecupan dibibir Baekhyun.

"Yakkk apa yang kau lakukan hah? Aku hanya ingin menyisir rambut mu" balas Baekhyun yang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ada dihatinya.

'kenapa'kenapa hanya kecupan sihhh' pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun mengambil tas nya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu dengan wajah merah memanas.

*

Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa Chanyeol melamun setelah 3 menit mengoceh sendirian. Karena kesal Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan mencubit lengan kanan Chanyeol.

"Ahhgggg sakit bocah. Aku ingin sekali melemparmu dari jendela lantai dua. Dasar menyebakan"

"Huh salah siapa melamun. Memangnya ajjushi tidak masalah aku mati? Nanti kalau ajjushi rindu padaku bagaimana? Aku kan manis dan menggemaskan" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Melihat hal itu Chanyeol malah mendorong kepala Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sudah ya aku harus mengajar. Cepat sembuh dan jangan banyak mengangkat beban yang berat. Arraseo? Bye" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

"Tunggu Seam..."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lapar. Hehehe tapi malas pergi ke kantin. Tolong belikan aku makanan Seam. Anggap saja ini sebagai wujud permintaan maaf mu"

"Memang aku pembantumu hah. Dan apa pula permintaan maaf dari ku"

Baekhyun tidak kehabisan cara untuk membujuk Chanyeol. Iya memasang wajah memelasnya dan menunjukan puppy eyes nya. Hal itu nembuat Chanyeol tidak tahan dan berjalan pergi keluar ruangan.

"Humfff aku dicuekin"

Setalah ditinggal oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun hendak berjalan menuju kasur kembali namun ujung matanya menemukan telepon pintar milik Chanyeol. Senyum jahil pun terukir di wajah Baekhyun. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan membawanya ke kasur.

"Baik lah mari kita cari tahu siapa orang yang dimarahi oleh ajjushi. Orang itu sangat tidak beruntung karena tidak disukai oleh ajjushi"

"hemmm kenapa tidak diberi nama ya? Atau... Ahhh sudah lah aku tidak mengerti"

Baekhyun membuka fitur camera pada ponsel dan mengambil banyak foto selfi. Saat melihat-lihat hasil fotonya, Baekhyun justru lebih memilih melihat foto milik Chanyeol.

"Wahhh daebak dia sangat tampan. Dan senyumnya sangat menawan. Tapi mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengganti lookscreen pada ponsel Chanyeol dengan salah satu foto selfinya.

"Lebih baik aku mencari tahu nomer ponselnya" saat hendak melakukan hal tersebut ponsel itu diambil darinya. Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepan Baekhyun dan melihatnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau tahu apa artinya privasi? Tahu maknanya bukan? Lalu kau apakan ponselku? Mengambilnya tanpa seijinku? Hah?" bentak Chanyeol yang ternyata kembali ketempat itu.

"Maaf seam. Baekhyun minta maaf" ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjukan ekspresi menyesal.

"Aku pergi ke kantin membelikan mu makan. Jadi habiskan. Kalau sudah selesai jangan lupa segera masuk kelas. Jam olehraga telah usai" perintah Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik berisi makanan.

"Ne Seam. Gamsahamnida"

Chanyeol berbalik dan hendak berjalan. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti karena kemeja miliknya dipegang oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun.

"We?"

"Mianhe. Aku menyesal dan tolong jangan marah padaku. Yaaa..."

Saat mengatakan hal itu, mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun bukan anak yang cengeng namun melihat cara Chanyeol memarahinya, Baekhyun takut bila Chanyeol benar-benar marah kali ini. Melihat hal itu Chanyeol menarik bagu Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun tepat menatapnya.

" Sudah cepat makan dan kembali ke kelas. Jangan sampai tertinggal pelajaran. Dan jangan menangis, nanti dikiranya aku telah melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan padamu"

"tapi kalau ajjushi hendak melakukanya, aku juga tidak keberatan"

"Kamu bilang apa?"

"Ani" ujar Baekhyun cepat. Ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol marah padanya. Setelah melihat bagaimana Chanyeol marah, Baekhyun merasa harus hati-hati pada ucapanya.

*

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!!" panggil Jongde saat Baekhyun memasuki ruang kelas. Baekhyun tidak meberikan balasan dan justru hanya berlalu dan memilih duduk di kursinya.

"ada apa denganya. Tidak biasanya di seperti itu" tanya Jongde.

"entahlah mungkin tadi di UKS dia melihat Chanyeol berduaan dengan seorang wanita" jawab Jongin

"Kau tidak membantu. Dasar hitam"

"Apa kau bilang hitam? Ini namanya eksotis pabo"

"Pabo?? Ulangi sekali lagi!! Kau tau nilai ku lebih tinggi darimu, siapa yang pabo hah?"

Perkelahian tentang siapa yang lebih pintar terus berulang dan tidak berhenti. Dan membuat Baekhyun yang sedang badmood naik pitam

"Hey kalian berisik tahu. Kalian itu sama saja PABO. Kau Kim Jongde mendapat nilai lebih bagus dari dia hanya pada pelajaran musik saja. Dan kau Kim Jongin hanya mendapat nilai lebih baik dari Jongde pada pelajaran seni tari saja. Nilai lainya SAMA" ujar Baekhyun dengan penekan dikata sama.

"Omo omo. Lihat siapa yang akhirnya bicara" timpal Jongin

"Nilai mu bahkan selalu paling rendah diantara yang lain Baekhyun" ledek Jongde.

"Maka dari itu. Aku tidak ikut saat kalian memamerkan nilai kalian. Tapi bisakah kalian tidak berulah kali ini. Aku sedang merasa buruk kau tahu!" pungkas Baekhyun yang membuat kedua temannya terdiam dan melihatnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ckck... kali ini apa Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Kami ini sahabatmu. Kau tau itu bukan. Lalu apa salahnya bercerita pada kami?" timpal Jongde

Baekhyun hanya menatap kedua temannya secara bergiliran dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Wae? Kau harus cerita Baek!!"

Setelah berulang kali menbujuk Baekhyun, akhirnya Jongde dan Jongin gmampu membuat Baekhyun berbicara dan menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya di uks.

" Wahhh daebak yang kau lakukan kali ini sungguh kelewatan Byun Baekhyun" pendapat Jongin

"Kau sungguh buruk Baekhyun. Bagaimana kamu bisa berbuat begitu? Kau seperti sedang mengaduk-aduk sup dengan kedua tanganmu" timpal Jongde yang diikuti dengan anggukan setuju dari Jongin.

"Lihat-lihat aku sudah menduga beginilah tanggapan kalian. Kalian tidak akan membantu. Menyebalkan"

Baekhyun berdiri, meraih tasnya dan pergi dari mejanya. Upaya Jongin dan Jongde untuk memanggil dan meminta maaf pun tak dihiraukan nya. Dia terus berjalan dan menambah kecepatan. Sampai ia sadari kalau dia sudah sampai ditaman yang berjarak 4 blok dari sekolah. Karena berjalan cukup jauh, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk dan meraih botol minum yang sudah disiapkan oleh Nyonya Byun. Air minum yang tinggal sedikit itu tidak mengurangi rasa hausnya.

"Ottokhae, aku masih haus. Dan aku terlalu lelah untuk berjalan lagi" gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mau ini?"

Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik mengulurkan segelas kopi pada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Bila dilihat dari wajahnya wanita ini mungkin tidak lebih dari 3 tahun diatas Baekhyun. Dia memiliki paras blasteran dengan rambut pirang yang indah.

"Aku dengar kamu kehausan. Ini"

"Ahhh Gamsahamnida" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dan meminum kopi tersebut. Saat mencicipinya Baekhyun menjengit karena rasa pahit.

"ohhhh maaf. Aku lupa kalau kopi itu pahit. Maaf yaa"

"ahh tak apa. Tapi mengapa noona membeli kopi pahit. Apa noona sedang diet gula?"

"tidak tidak kok. Aku memang sengaja membeli kopi pahit karena orang yang akan meminumnya tidak suka kopi manis. Hehehe" wanita cantik didepannya tersenyum. Namun senyumannya bukan senyum bahagia namun senyum pahit, sepahit lidah Baekhyun gara-gara kopi ini.

"Ini untuk seseorang? Ohhh ottokhae bila orang tersebut datang. Apa tidak masalah noona?"

"Ahhh tak apa . Oppa tidak mungkin datang. Mungkin dia masih marah padaku"

"Pria itu sangat jahat hingga bisa marah pada noona. Apalagi noona baik dan cantik pula"

"Hahaha. Terimakasih, setelah mendengar kata-katamu aku jadi yakin kalau Oppa akan memaafkan ku. Ohh iya aku Tamara, Kim Tamara"

" Aku pria manis dan cantik, namaku.."

Kata-kata Baekhyun terhenti karena ada tangan yang menariknya meninggalkan wanita.

" Omo, hey ajjushi apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan mengikuti arah langkah Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya.

"oi ajjushi!! Apa yang hendak ajjushi lakukan?"

"Membawamu pergi" balas Chanyeol datar dan terus menariknya.

"aku hanya mau pergi kesatu tempat bersamamu. Tidak yang lain" balas Baekhyun sambil duduk di kursi depan mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk dikursi kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya. Dia diam sesaat dan berkata

"Kemana kau ingin pergi denganku?"

"Altar" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

" sungguh?? Tapi untuk sekarang kira pergi ke rumah dulu" ujar Chanyeol datar.

Deg deg deg

Entah mengapa kata-kata Chanyeol tadi membuat jantung Baekhyun terpacu. Wajahnya pun memerah. Ia melamun dan pikiranya pun terbang kedunia penuh kebahagian versi Baekhyun. Menyadari Baekhyun melamun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

*

Dia masih terdiam. Ya, dia yakin bahwa pria tadi adalah Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol harusnya bertemu dengannya ditaman. Dan apa hubungan Chanyeol dan anak sma tadi. Senyum miris pun berkembang diwajahnya. Bagaimana mungkin? Itu pertanyaan terbesar yang ada dikepalanya.

Bersambung

Cuap-cuap layaknya penulis:

Halo semua saya kembali. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih pada readers yang setia menunggu ff ini update.

Saya minta maaf ya karena kali ini updatenya lama banget karena lagi sibuk sama persiapan ospek .

Dan oh iya jangan lupa like and follow ya terimakasih

See you on next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Handsome Teacher

By: Franciska Sunarya

Chapter 4

Suara lantunan piano membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Entah mengapa lagu itu terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya. Setelah mendapatkan seluruh kesadaranya, Baekhyun baru menyadari jikalau dirinya tidak tidur dikamarnya. Kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun terlalu maskulin untuknya. Dia yang biasanya tidur dikamar dengan nuansa pink putih kini berada di kamar yang didominasi warna monokrom dengan sedikit warna biru.

Setelah puas mengamati kamar tersebut, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menuju asal suara piano tersebut. Suara piano itu dari lantai dasar rumah. Entah mengapa lantunan piano ini terdengar sangat indah. Saat ia berhasil sampai ketempat asal suara piano itu Baekhyun terkisap. Piano berwarna hitam tersebut dimainkan oleh Chanyeol Songsaengnim.

' Daebak mengapa ia sangat sempurna. Tampan, bertubuh atletis, kaya dan sekarang ia dapat bermain piano. Ia terlalu sempurna dan seseorang yang mampu memiliki hatinya pasti sangat bahagia...' Baekhyun tenggelam dalam imajinasi tanpa batas tentang Chanyeol. Disisi lain Chanyeol juga melihat Baekhyun dan menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang melamun. Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit membuka mulutnya dan tatapan matanya yang kosong berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa lepas dan bahkan memegangi perutnya karena terlalu lama tertawa. Menyadari bahwa Chanyeol menertawainya membuat Baekhyun kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

*

Baekhyun merasa suhu udara seperti berniat memanggangnya seperti daging sapi saja. Walau diluar langit sangat gelap dan seharusnya diikuti oleh suhu udara yang berangsur-angsur menurun namun hal itu tak terjadi malam ini. Suhu udara berhasil memaksa Baekhyun pergi keluar menuju kolam renang. Baekhyun duduk dipinggir kolam renang dan memasukkan kakinya ke air kolam tersebut. Sembari menikmati suhu tubuh yang mulai menurun karena air dikakinya, Baekhyun mulai teringat bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dirumah milik Chanyeol ini. Ia hendak diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol dan malah tertidur dikursi depan mobil.

" Bagaimana? bagaimana bisa kau sangat ceroboh dan sangat merepotkan sih Byun Baekhyun" ujar Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk dahinya berulang kali. Lalu sebuah tangan besar menghentikan gerakan tangan milik Baekhyun.

" Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri pabo. Lebih baik aku yang memukulmu. Sini" ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikan gestur meminta Baekhyun mendekat.

"Memang apa hakmu hendak memukulku hah??"

"Tentu saja karena orang yang kau repotkan selama ini adalah aku. Pabo"

"Tapi kan bukan aku yang meminta mu untuk mengajakku pergi. Dan oh iya, apa-apan tadi itu. Ajjushi menarik tanganku begitu saja tanpa membiarkan ku berpamitan dengan noona yang baik tadi. Nanti kalau aku bertemu dengannya aku akan mengganti harga kopi tadi tapi menggunakan uang Ajjushi. Hahaha.."

"Mengapa menggunakan uang ku hah? Memang aku atm berjalan mu? Dan juga lebih baik kau tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Bagaimanapun dia adalah orang asing bila kau bocah lemah ini diculik, aku juga yang akan repot"

"Repot? Yang lebih repot bila aku hilang tentu saja Mama dan Papa ku. Tapi tenang Saem orang yang menculik ku juga pasti tidak akan senang nanti. Karena aku bisa sangat merepotkan sekali." Kata Baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Ya aku akan merasa kesulitan karena merindukan sifatmu yang sangat merepotkan dan manja itu" Chanyeol berkata sambil berjalan menuju masuk rumah.

"hah apa saem? Aku tidak dengar?"

"cepat masuk bila tidak ingin aku kunci diluar"

"yak Ajjushi tunggu aku"

*

Malam itu Baekhyun benar-benar menyebalkan. Ya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan ingin pergi untuk memakan ice cream pada jam 11 malam. Bila Baekhyun bukan anak dari sahabat ibunya mungkin Chanyeol sudah secara otomatis mengusirnya keluar dari rumah karena tidak berhenti merengek.

"Ayolah Ajjushi aku sangat ingin makan ice cream. Karena suhu malam ini panas kan sangat menyegarkan bila makan ice cream apalagi rasa strawberry. Belikan ice cream kumohon."

"Arraseo aku akan belikan tapi awas kalau minta hal aneh lainnya"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu depan dan menyadari kalau Baekhyun mengikuti nya.

"We? Kenapa ikut? Kau diam saja disini sedangkan aku akan pergi membelinya ditoko ujung jalan" perintah Chanyeol.

"Tapi... Aku takut dirumah ini sendirian. Bila ada hantu gimana saem?? Kalau aku diculik oleh seseorang seperti yang Ajjushi katakan bagaimana??" ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik ujung Hoodie milik Chanyeol.

"Haduh. Rumah ini aman bocah. Yang punya sandi rumah nya ibu dan aku jadi tidak usah banyak tingkah. Mau dibelikan atau tidak hah?"

Kata-kata Chanyeol tadi sepertinya meyakinkan Baekhyun bila rumah ini aman.

"Arraseo"

*

Chanyeol sudah selesai membeli ice cream pesanan Baekhyun dan hendak berjalan menuju rumahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena ponsel miliknya berbunyi menandakan seseorang sedang menelponnya. Saat melihat nama yang tertera pada ponselnya, Chanyeol merasa malas untuk mengangkatnya. Ia memasukan kembali ponsel tersebut dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ponsel milik Chanyeol terus berbunyi dan akhirnya maksa Chanyeol untuk mengangkatnya.

"We?"

"Aigo, mengapa kau sangat dingin Oppa. Apakah kau tidak menyapa ku dulu. Seperti ' Hello Honey' atau 'Hai Baby' itu kata yang harusnya kau ucapkan?"

"Cih. Kau ini sangat menggangu. Aku akan tutup telpon nya."

"Tunggu Oppa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, siapa Byun Baekhyun itu? Dan apa hubunganmu denganya?"

"Dia hanya murid ku disekolah dan hubungan kami bukan lah urusanmu"

"Bukan urusanku ya. Tapi bagaimana bila aku menyakiti nya? Dan bukan urusan ku kan bila anak itu bahaya? Baik lah aku ingin pergi tidur supaya bisa bertemu dengan mu dalam mimpi. Dah Oppa"

"Hei tamara! Sialan"

Pikiran Chanyeol berputar. Dia sangat ingin mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada wanita itu. Setelah terdiam selama 5 menit karena pikiranya yang kalut, Chanyeol teringat akan Baekhyun dan langsung berlari menuju rumah.

Sesampainya dirumah pikiran Chanyeol lebih kalut lagi setelah ia melihat pintu depan terbuka dan tidak berhasil menemukan Baekhyun didalam rumah.

'apakah ini ulah tamara?' Ujar Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghapus pikiran buruk nya tentang keadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan keluar gerbang dan memanggil Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun!! Byun Baekhyun!!"

"Wait Ajjushi. Tunggu sebentar!" Terdengar suara Baekhyun dari arah samping rumah. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung berlari kearah suara tadi. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang memberi makan seekor kucing dengan sepotong roti.

"Kenapa keluar rumah?" ucapan Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun yang tadinya terarah pada si kucing sekarang beralih kepadanya.

"he he maaf. Tadi kulihat kucing ini sangat kurus jadi aku putuskan keluar dan memberinya makan. Bukankah kucing ini lucu."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega karena berhasil menyingkirkan pikiran buruk nya. Tapi hal ini membuat Chanyeol sedikit waspada akan hal yang dikatakan oleh Tamara, bahwa Tamara akan menyakiti Baekhyun. Itu berarti Chanyeol harus membuat Baekhyun tetap berada pada pengawasan nya. Karena Chanyeol mengerti bahwa Tamara adalah wanita yang nekat dan bisa dibilang tidak waras.

Baekhyun berdiri dan mengambil plastik berisi ice cream pesanan Baekhyun tadi. Namun saat membuka plastik tersebut bibir Baekhyun berubah cemberut.

"We? Ada yang salah? Aku membelikanmu ice cream strawberry pesananmu dan sekarang kamu tidak senang?"

"Yakk Ajjushi! Ice cream ini meleleh"

"Hahaha..."

Tawa lepas Chanyeol menggema dimalam itu. Ia lupa karena terlalu khawatir mengenai keadaan Baekhyun tadi.

"Miane. Aku sunggu minta maaf. Malam ini kamu tidak jadi usah makan ice cream strawberry"

"Ahhh Ajjushi. Aku ingin ice cream. Bagaimana mungkin Ajjushi mengatakan tidak usah makan? Ajjushi aku ing..."

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya dan merapatkan jarak antara mereka. Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Saat Chanyeol terus mendekat wajah Baekhyun sudah menyerupai strawberry yang sangat matang. Merah merona. Jarak antara wajah mereka hanya 3 cm.

"Aku akan menggantikan ice cream mu besok. Arraseo?"

Chanyeol mengamit tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya masuk rumah. Sedangkan wajah Baekhyun sudah berangsur-angsur kembali seperti semula. Jantung Baekhyun yang tadinya hendak berlari meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi Saem, aku sangat ingin makan ice cream."

"Baiklah. Akan ku berikan"

"Sungguh? Rasa apa? ..."

Pertanyaan Baekhyun tentang ice cream yang akan diberikan Chanyeol bertebaran selama mereka berjalan memasuki rumah hingga pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut berubah menjadi desakan yang lama-kelamaan membuat Chanyeol merasa kesal. Chanyeol berusaha bersabar dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa. Tapi rengekan Baekhyun tentang ice cream itu tidak berhenti. Karena benar-benar berang, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membuatnya duduk disampingnya.

"Bisa kah kau diam?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Tapikan tadi Ajjushi berjanji akan memberikan ice cream. Sekarang mana ice creamnya?"

"Aku fikir dengan mengatakan bahwa aku akan memberikan nya rengekan mu akan berhenti namun justru membuat mu makin menjadi"

" Ajjushi meyebalkan. Aku mau pulang. Dah"

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan mengambil tasnya yang berada di meja. Melihat hal itu Chanyeol merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah berbuat hal yang kurang baik pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah sampai lorong saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Lalu Chanyeol memojokan tubuh Baekhyun pada tembok dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Baekhyun memberikan tatapan yang sangat tajam pada Chanyeol.

"We?"

"Bisakah kau tenang. Bila ingin pulang akan aku antar"

Chanyeol berjalan menjauh menuju sofa. Baekhyun memandang punggung Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang yang mampu menusuk punggung tersebut secara harafiah bila tidak dihentikan dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berbalik dan mengatakan

"Kau sungguh ingin pulang?

"Ya. Sangat ingin pulang. Aku tidak mau melewatkan malam dengan manusia yang jahat seperti Ajjushi"

" Tapi kamu akan SENDIRIAN dirumah, karena bibi memberi kabar kalau harus menginap dirumah kakek mu"

Kata sendirian yang ditekankan oleh Chanyeol seolah memberi efek pada Baekhyun. Raut wajahnya terlihat berubah dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedikit ketakutan. Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya pada sandaran sofa dan melihat Baekhyun masih berdiri disana sambil melihat ujung kakinya.

"Oi bocah. Kamu mau berdiri disana semalaman? Kemarilah aku tahu kamu tidak beranikan dirumah sendirian. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang besok pagi"

Ajakan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun menyerah dan akhirnya memilih duduk disisi sofa yang jaraknya paling jauh dari Chanyeol. Mereka disana selama 15 menit. Saat hendak menawari Baekhyun minum Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun telah tertidur pulas. Seulas senyum pun terlihat pada wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kekamarnya dan meletakan tubuh Baekhyun pada kasurnya. Setelah menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut, Chanyeol terpaku pada wajah Baekhyun yang dapat dikatakan cantik untuk seorang laki-laki , tidak Baekhyun sangat cantik. Ia mengamati wajah itu dengan sangat detail mulai dari mata, hidung dan berakhir pada bibir perwarna pink milik Baekhyun. 'Warna yang sangat menggoda dan bagaimana seorang pria dapat memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik seperti ini' pikir Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengguman

"Hei Ajjushi mana ice cream strawberry ku hah? Cepat berikan"

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan mengusap rambut coklat Baekhyun.

"baiklah besok akan ku berikan"

*

 _Dia berjalan dengan tempo yang cepat. Rasa rindunya pada kekasihnya mengganti rasa lelah yang tadi hinggap dibahunya namun sekarang rasa yang tertinggal hanya rasa semangat karena hendak bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Saat melalui sebuah toko kue, ia memutuskan membeli sebuah kue rasa coklat kacang. Dengan sebuah kue di tanggan ia mempercepat lajunya. Bahkan saat rumah berwarna putih itu terlihat oleh matanya, ia mulai berlari menuju ke sebuah rumah yang penuh kenangan untuknya._

 _Sesampainya dirumah itu, ia menghentikan langkah dan mengatur nafasnya. Setelah 6 bulan tidak berjumpa dengan kekasihnya. Senyum besar terpahat diwajahnya. Ia memasuki rumah itu tanpa kesulitan dan berjalan dengan berjinjit untuk memberikan kejutan. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi dari kekasihnya saat melihatnya. Wanita itu akan berteriak dan memberikan senyum yang indah. Tawa renyah akan kembali hadir dalam setiap percakapan mereka. Semua kenangan akan wanita tersebut mulai muncul._

 _Saat yakin bila sang kekasih tidak ada di lantai dasar, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak ke lantai atas. Terdengar tawa manis dari sang kekasih dari kejauhan. Pintu berwarna biru menyambut kedatangannya dengan seribu kenangan. Ia membuka perlahan pintu tersebut dan semua senyumnya pudar dalam sekejap. Kenangan indah yang muncul mendadak pecah berantakan bagai cermin yang pecahannya mengenai setiap sisi dari hatinya. Wanita yang merupakan alasanya memilih negara asing dari pada kampung halamannya, wanita yang selalu memberikan cinta, perhatian, ketulusan dan memberikan pengertian mengenai arti cinta yang tak pernah ia dapat di dalam keluarga sekarang tengah bermesraan dengan seorang pria asing. Wanita itu melihat nya dengan tatapan terkejut dan berusaha menjelaskan namun seluruh pikirannya telah terbang menuju semua masa indah yang sekarang seperti sebuah pecahan kaca yang bila ia ingat selalu memberikan goresan luka pada hatinya._

 _Ia memilih berjalan meninggalkan rumah yang sekarang menjadi kuburan bagi semua kenangan itu. Mengabaikan semua kata yang terucap dari wanita itu._

 _"Oppa, tunggu aku bisa jelaskan"_

 _Wanita itu mengikutinya dan terus memanggilnya hingga keluar rumah. Pendengaran seolah tertutup, tidak ada satu katapun yang mampu ia pahami sekarang. Bahkan saat sebuah klakson sebuah mobil berbunyi dengan sangat keras dan cahaya lampunya yang membutakan mata itu tertuju padanya, ia tetap berjalan tanpa peduli dengan nyawanya yang mungkin bisa terancam pada setiap langkah. Dan benar saja suara sebuah mobil silver yang melaju dengan sangat cepat berderu di depan langkahnya menghantam tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang telah mati ketika membuka pintu berwarna biru itu._

 _Pandanganya mulai kabur hanya indra pendengaranya saja yang mampu memberikan sedikit gambaran mengenai apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara wanita menangis dan memanggil namanya. Terdengar pula suara ambulance yang berada sangat dekat denganya. Semua suara itu hanya membuat matanya sangat berat dan hal yang terakhir dia ingat adalah sebuah suara yang menyatakan penyesalanya._

*

Guncangan pada tubuhnya membuat Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan Baekhyun duduk dipinggir kasur sambil mengenakan kaus kebesaran miliknya.

"Ajjushi ini sudah sangat terlambat. Jika kau tidak bangun sekarang kita akan terlambat kesekolah. Dan aku ingin segera pulang secepatnya. Bagaimana mungkin aku pergi kesekolah dengan baju yang sama..."

Suara Baekhyun dipagi hari sudah membuat Chanyeol tersadar sepenuhnya dan bahkan langsung melupakan ingatan yang seharusnya sudah lama terkubur. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan tas kecil yang berisikan seperangkat make-up. 'Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria membawa make-up kemana pun ia pergi?' pertanyaan itu terlintas dalam pikiran Chanyeol namun ia sadar bahwa Bekhyun bukan pria biasa. Chanyeol menguap dan menggaruk kasar rambutnya sambil terus memperhatikan aktivitas Baekhyun di depan cermin. Entah mengapa semua gerak-gerik yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun sangat menarik bagi Chanyeol.

"Hei Mr. Park Chanyeol bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi. Apakah kau perlu disiram oleh air?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah sangat kesal menunggu Chanyeol.

"Ha ha ha ha. Kalau seseorang yang dasarnya ceroboh sampai kapan pun akan ceroboh rupanya. Kau lihat dulu dengan benar hari apa ini. Jika kau ingin membantu membersihkan sekolah silahkan saja"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju lantai dasar dan langsung menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Ia ingat bila Baekhyun belum makan apapun semalaman. Chanyeol berfikir makanan seperti apa yang disukai Baekhyun karena tidak mendapat titik terang, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan memasak sarapan sesuai dengan kebiasaanya.

"Saem, apakah rumah ini selalu sepi seperti ini? Dimana Bibi?" ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berada dimeja makan.

"Heem. Pergi"

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau sangat irit dalam kata-kata pagi ini. Apa kau kesal karena aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja makan dengan piring dikedua tanganya.

"Wah daebak. Ternyata saem pintar sekali memasak. Ini terlihar sangat enak."

"Sudah hentikan bicaramu dan makan saja. Kau belum makan sejak semalam kan"

"Uhhh rupanya Ajjushi ini sangat perhatian padaku. Terima kasih Ajjushi dan selamat makan"

Baekhyun makan dengan lahap dan menunjukan ekspresi yang sangat lucu setiap kali menyuap makanan. Melihat lahapnya Baekhyun makan, Chanyeol justru tersenyum dan memilih untuk mengamati Baekhyun. Bagaimana cara ia makan, berapa lama ia mengunyah makanannya, dan bagaimana ia mengangguk setiap kali selesai menelan makanan itu. Semua hal itu sangat lucu dimata Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar memberikan senyum yang jarang muncul selama 1 tahun ini.

"Ajjushi tidak lapar? Kenapa tidak makan?"

"Tidak. Ini untukmu saja" sambil mendorong sedikit mangkuk nasinya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan yang sangat lucu dimata Chanyeol

"Aniyo. Ajjushi juga harus makan. Apalagi pekerjaan mu sebagai seorang guru tentu membuatmu penat"

"Iya aku sangat penat apalagi bila semua murid ku adalah kau"

Baekhyun cemberut dan mengambil mangkuk yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol tadi. Dengan sumpit yang digunakan, Baekhyun mengambil sedikit nasi dan menyuapi Chanyeol

"Ajjushi harus makan. Baekhyun yang manis ini akan menyuapimu sampai kenyang. Aaaa..."

Chanyeol sedikit kaget akan hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Ia sedikit malu saat disuapi Baekhyun, namun setiap suap makanan yang diberikan Baehyun membuat nya senang.

"Lihat bagaimana cepatnya nasi dalam mangkuk ini habis. Harusnya Ajjushi lebih peduli pada dirimu dan aku" ujar Baekhyun sambil menuangkan air pada gelas Chanyeol.

"Kasihan padamu?"

"Iya. Bila Ajjushi tidak makan dan jatuh sakit, aku akan sedih dan sangat cemas memikirkanmu. Apa Ajjushi tega membuat ku si pria yang cantik ini didera perasaan cemas dan sedih huh?" ucapan Baekhyun itu diikuti dengan tawa renyah. Sarapan pagi ini diakhiri dengan perasaan Chanyeol yang kacau balau. Bukan kacau karena sedih atau pun marah namun justru senang dan sedikit bingung.

Bersambung

Cuap-cuap sesaat ya:

Hai semua

Akhirnya bisa update setelah melalui perjuangan yang tidak mudah akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter. Maap ya kalo ada agak bingung bacanya karena perubahan sudut pandang. Yah ini lah chapter 4 semoga kalian suka.

Follow,like dan review ya


End file.
